overflowfandomcom-20200214-history
Premature Feelings, Discarded Feelings
Premature Feelings, Discarded Feelings is one of the 15 possible episode 4 in the visual novel and one of the four episodes to follow Conflicting Desires, the others being The One I Love Most, With Great Reluctance and The Festival. In this episode Makoto breaks up with Kotonoha and chooses Sekai. Plot The plot begins similar to The One I Love Most. The Episode starts with Nanami and Setsuna talking about the school festival. They run into Kotonoha and Kotonoha wonders if she can walk around with Makoto now that they're broken up. The trio discuss the plans for the "break room" they're building for the school festival and starts to get into a situation with Kotonoha. After that they discuss Kotonoha and Makoto going out together and because of this Otome let's it slip that she likes Makoto and is planning on inviting him. In class 3 Makoto and the others are preparing for the school festival and Makoto runs into Kotonoha on the way out. After that Kotonoha and Taisuke run into each other and Kotonoha gives Taisuke the idea to ask Sekai out. During the evening Taisuke calls Makoto to confirm he's not dating Sekai so he can ask her. Makoto then claims he's in love with Sekai and he only dated Kotonoha because Sekai told him to. He also claims they are going out (this is an important difference). The scene shifts to Sekai's home where she and Setsuna are making their waitress uniforms for the school festival. Setsuna then talks about the school traditions where dancing with someone at the folk dance will mean they won't break up that year and about the hidden break rooms. During the school festival the trio sticks the job of watching the reception to Kotonoha while they all go to have fun. Makoto doesn't have anything to do and Sekai wants to ask him to walk around the festival but can't and Kotonoha also can't ask him because she can't leave the receptionist desk. Taisuke goes over to chat with Kotonoha and then asks her to ask Sekai out on his behalf. Sekai then rejects him saying she doesn't want to go out with someone that has to confess through a girl. After that Taisuke finds out Makoto is Kotonoha's boyfriend then drags him over to Kotonoha to help them make up. But before they have a chance to make up Otome asks Makoto to walk around with her. Makoto goes and then after Otome reveals how she forced all the work on Kotonoha he goes back. Before he makes it Setsuna informs him where Sekai is and Makoto is forced to make a decision between them. He chooses Kotonoha and they have sex in the break room. Since Makoto claimed he was going out with Sekai, Taisuke does not ask her to dance with him. Makoto now shows up and Sekai asks him to dance with him. Afterwards, Makoto says he has broken up with Kotonoha. Sekai asks if she can stay by his side, even if it's just as a substitute. Route The route to Premature Feelings, Discarded Feelings is interesting, as there is a way to achieve this episode regardless of which girl the bar favors. The key to this episode is during the phone call with Taisuke. If you tell him that you're in love with Sekai, and that you're only dating Kotonoha because Sekai told you to, then Taisuke will not approach Sekai during the festival. This will trigger a special scene with Setsuna after Makoto leaves Otome to run back to Kotonoha. During this scene, Setsuna will tell you that Sekai is waiting for him in the courtyard. To get Premature Feelings, Discarded Feelings, you must continue to Kotonoha and accept her offer of sex. Once in the break room, when it comes time to put the condom on, allow "Ask her to put it on" to time out. This will interrupt the scene, and Makoto will start to leave the festival, (note: if the bar favors Sekai when putting the condom on, it doesn't matter what you choose; the sex scene will be interrupted either way. This is the only time the state of the bar will matter). As Makoto is leaving, Sekai will find him and ask him to dance at the bonfire. If you choose to go to the courtyard immediately following the scene with Setsuna, or if you reject Kotonoha's offer of sex, then you will get The Festival instead.Category:Episodes